


Каникулы во Флоренции

by Shunn



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic (11 лет спустя от дня сегодняшнего).<br/>Сколько лет они не виделись? То ли восемь, то ли девять, сейчас не вспомнить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каникулы во Флоренции

**Author's Note:**

> Дорогой Флоренции с любовью и всяческими мерзостями

Самолет качнулся и плавно пошел на посадку. С высоты Италия казалась ковром, сшитым из кусочков зеленого и коричневого разных оттенков. Постепенно ковер обретал объем и плотность, можно было различить дома, ярко-голубые бассейны и машины, спешащие по неотложным делам.  
— Угощайтесь, — стюардесса протянула Джеджуну поднос с конфетами от авиакомпании, но он отрицательно покачал головой. От обеда он тоже отказался — не то чтобы нервничал, проста еда в самолете опостылела лет двадцать назад. Нет никакой разницы — бизнес-класс или эконом, все та же безвкусная курица или рыба. Такая же безвкусная, как униформы стюардесс.  
— Куртку не забудьте, — сосед услужливо протянул ему сумку. Не поленился, достал с верхней полки, хотя Джеджун весь полет упорно игнорировал его попытки завязать знакомство. Он коротко улыбнулся в ответ и направился к выходу.  
Флоренция встретила его удушающей жарой, словно в легкие плеснули жидкого олова. Последние две недели в Сеуле шли дожди, и Джеджун успел отвыкнуть от тридцати пяти градусов в тени. Он мысленно выругался, вытер вспотевший лоб и отправился за багажом. Надо было посмотреть прогноз погоды перед вылетом. Надо было вообще отказаться от этой поездки.

Юнхо он заметил сразу. Тот стоял, скрестив на груди руки, и вглядывался в толпу пассажиров, словно боялся, что не узнает или пропустит Джеджуна.  
Сколько лет они не виделись? То ли восемь, то ли девять, сейчас не вспомнить. Хотелось бы сказать, что Юнхо почти не изменился, но время — редкостная сука — мало кого щадит. Фигура слегка обрюзгла, линия челюсти поплыла, морщины в уголках глаз можно было заметить издалека, как и седину, щедро высыпавшую на висках. Джеджун понимал, что сам выглядит не намного моложе, несмотря на хорошую генетику и чудеса пластической хирургии, а уж после бесконечного перелета из Сеула с двумя пересадками, и подавно не годится на обложку журнала. Но разворачиваться сейчас казалось совсем глупо, поэтому он расправил плечи и направился к выходу.  
— Я боялся, что ты передумаешь, — Юнхо легко подхватил его сумку и забрал из рук чемодан. — Привет.  
Что в нем не изменилось, так это улыбка. Дело не в чертовых имплантатах, просто даже сейчас она оставалась искренней и совсем мальчишеской, будто ни на секунду не постарела.  
— Я сам боялся, — буркнул Джеджун. — Тяжело же.  
— Не надорвусь. Я думал, ты привезешь половину гардероба, а ты только одну десятую.  
— Мы же в Италии, на месте куплю.  
Юнхо только беспомощно пожал плечами, продолжая улыбаться.  
Джеджун на секунду захотелось его ударить. «Солнышко, мы давно не лучшие друзья, и я не твой фанат, не надо включать свое обаяние, просто будь собой». Но проблема заключалась в том, что Юнхо, наверное, даже не пытался играть. За все эти годы вне шоу-биза наносное исчезло, остался обычный корейский парень, который искренне радовался приезду старого знакомого.  
Юнхо что-то сказал служащей аэропорта по-итальянски, та искренне расхохоталась в ответ, размахивая руками и чуть не сбив очки с носа Джеджуна. Итальянский в корейском исполнении звучал забавно — от акцента Юнхо так и не избавился — но почти мило. Джеджун за последние годы это слово возненавидел, но другое ему на ум не пришло.  
Мило. Забавно. Искренне.  
Словно они снимают дораму.  
— Сразу домой поедем или по бутикам?  
— Ты и так шутить не умел, а сейчас окончательно разучился, — фыркнул Джеджун.  
Улыбка Юнхо слегка потускнела. Быть может, до него начало доходить, что все эта затея с «воссоединением друзей» — плохая, очень плохая идея.

Джеджун уставился на мелькающие за окном надписи на незнакомом языке. Он понятия не имел, куда они едут, и ему было плевать. Главное, чтобы там оказались ванная и кровать.  
— Почему Италия?  
— Франческа была итальянкой. Из Флоренции.  
Ах да, Франческа, как он мог забыть. Впрочем, он и о Юнхо не думал уже года три, если не больше. Повода не появлялось.  
Джеджун вспомнил фотографии со свадьбы — маленькая, худенькая Франческа, больше похожая на испуганного воробья, чем на будущую жену айдола. Он так и знал, что она не справится, все они знали. Кривая усмешка Ючона запомнилась ему гораздо лучше этой девчонки.  
Что они так и не сумели понять — почему Юнхо выбрал именно ее, почему бросил Корею и славу и уехал вслед за ней в Италию.  
Тогда это казалось таким глупым и необдуманным поступком. Хотя и сейчас кажется.  
Золушки и прекрасные принцы существуют только в сказках.  
— Она дома?  
Не то чтобы Джеджун всерьез рассчитывал, что жена Юнхо прибежит в аэропорт. Для нее он —не больше, чем воспоминание из чужого прошлого.  
— Она в Австралии, — Юнхо чуть крепче перехватил руль. Не до побелевших костяшек — просто немного сильнее. Он всегда так делал, когда нервничал. Забавно, что память о его привычках так и не умерла. — Мы расстались.  
— Ожидаемо.  
Джеджун понимал, что тут стоило бы промолчать или посочувствовать, но его благородство окончательно закончилось лет десять назад.  
— Ожидаемо, — кивнул Юнхо, сворачивая в какой-то незаметный проулок.  
Джеджун ждал ехидного комментария о собственной личной жизни, он прямо напрашивался, но не дождался ничего, кроме тишины.  
И это было нечестно. Вот это было по-настоящему нечестно, потому что в игру «найди болевую точку и пни посильнее» они вдвоем играли чуть ли не со второй встречи. А сейчас Юнхо нарушил правила.  
— От гаража придется пешком. Рядом с домом не припаркуешься.  
— Далеко? — вздохнул Джеджун. Он сейчас согласился бы и на сон в машине — главное, чтобы она никуда не ехала.  
— Рядышком.  
«Рядышком» с точки зрения Юнхо располагалось в двух кварталах. Хорошо, наверное, когда у тебя длинные ноги и нет за плечами бесконечного перелета. Минут через десять Джеджуну хотелось убивать.  
— Пришли, — Юнхо распахнул тяжелую дверь парадной.  
Квартира оказалась большой, холодной и неуютной. Словно владелец окончательно забил на все попытки как-то приукрасить свое жилище и просто заказал мебель по первому попавшемуся каталогу. Кроме того, там явно пару недель не убирались. Хотя, зная талант Юнхо устраивать беспорядок на ровном месте, убираться-то могли и утром, все равно бесполезно.  
— Душ, — простонал Джеджун. — Душ и спать.  
— Ванная там, — Юнхо махнул рукой. — Твоя комната здесь. Кухня — направо. Я пойду, еду поищу.  
— Постарайся не перепутать сахар с солью, ладно? А то я тебя знаю.  
— Знаешь? — Юнхо остановился в дверях и усмехнулся — в этот раз ни капли искренности, только бесконечный сарказм. — Да неужели?  
Джеджун так и остался в коридоре, цепляясь за ручки сумки. Есть игры, которые с годами не забываются.

Он с трудом открыл глаза — и долго не мог сообразить, который час. Из-за плотно закрытых ставней в комнате царил полумрак, и только солнечный свет на полу означал, что Джеджун не проспал все на свете. Под щекой ощущалась крахмальная свежесть подушки, над ухом неприятно звенел комар, спину ломило от боли.  
Джеджун опять зажмурился, чувствуя, что в комнате кто-то есть. Он слышал тихое дыхание и шорохи человека, старающегося не шуметь.  
— Можешь не топать, как слон, — простонал он наконец, накрывая голову подушкой. — Способный разбудить спящего способен на любую подлость.  
— Я не подлый, — возмутился Юнхо, присаживаясь на кровать. — Я мог бы заорать, что мы опаздываем на репетицию.  
— Мог бы, — согласился Джеджун, толкая его ногой. — И это были бы твои последние слова в этой жизни.  
— Кофе?  
— Дурацкие вопросы так и остались твоим коньком.  
Джеджун, вставая, обнаружил, что болит не только поясница — еще ноги, голова и даже желудок. Хотя последний, скорее всего, от голода. Он попытался вспомнить, когда ел в последний раз. Кажется, во время ужина с Минхи перед отъездом. Она сидела перед ним, роняя слезы в суп — воплощение скорби корейской женщины. Неудивительно, что потом ему кусок в рот не лез. А вчера он вырубился, так и не дождавшись шедевров кулинарии от Юнхо. Наверное, и к лучшему.  
Слишком крепкий и горячий кофе обжег язык, заставив Джеджуна поморщиться.  
— В Италии тебя научили плохому.  
— Любить эспрессо и орать песни под окнами?  
— Ты орешь песни под окнами? — Джеджун искренне изумился.  
Он многое мог представить в этой жизни, но Юнхо, распевающий какой-нибудь «Миротик» под окнами прекрасной дамы, совершенно не укладывался в голове.  
— Не ору, — вздохнул Юнхо. — Но планирую начать через пару лет, когда окончательно растеряю остатки корейского воспитания. Одевайся, мы идем завтракать.  
В маленьком кафе напротив дома пахло теплой выпечкой, пережаренным кофе и чьими-то сладковатыми духами. Джеджун недовольно поморщился: его обоняние с годами только обострилось, и Юнхо, не говоря не слова, вынес тарелки с едой на улицу.  
Так, в молчании, они и провели утро. Джеджуну очень хотелось спросить, зачем этот спектакль, эта показная забота, и вместе с тем — явное желание отгородиться. Казалось, Юнхо шагал по тонкому льду и ждал, когда тот проломится, утягивая его в ледяную воду. Им обоим было бы проще не встречаться, похоронив общие воспоминания в прошлом. Слишком они изменились за эти годы.  
Но каждый раз, когда Джеджун открывал рот, чтобы задать вопрос или сказать, что возвращается в Сеул, он видел лучики морщин возле глаз Юнхо, складку на переносице, обветренные капризные губы и умолкал. Пожалуй, ему нравился этот мужчина — с дурацким акцентом и на итальянском, и на корейском, с привычкой размачивать булочки в кофе и напевать себе под нос незнакомые песни. Хотя Джеджун сильно сомневался, что чувства взаимны.  
Все меняется в этом мире, и Юнхо давно не годился на обложку журнала «мистер совершенство года», но вот бросаться на помощь страждущим — вряд ли это сильно изменилось. Разве что список страждущих поредел.  
Забавно, но в глубине души Джеджун ребячески радовался, что все еще остался в этом списке. Он думал, что его оттуда вычеркнули — давно и безвозвратно.  
— Показать тебе город? — Юнхо, забывшись, протянул руку и тут же отдернул, спрятав ладони за спину.  
— Показать, — усмехнулся Джеджун. — Начнем с бутиков.  
Из чистого упрямства он уцепился за Юнхо, вынуждая того все же взять за его руку. Не то чтобы ему было это нужно, времена фансервиса давно сгинули вместе с группой ДБСК, но Джеджуну не нравилось, когда от него шарахаются. В этот раз Юнхо только хмыкнул и все же переплел их пальцы.  
Со стороны они, наверное, смотрелись смешно — два давно уже не юных корейца, трогательно держащиеся за руки, и вокруг никаких камер, никаких фанатов. Только тесная, каменная Флоренция. Держаться за руки на узких улочках оказалось крайне неудобно, и все же ни один из них так и не решился расцепить ладони.  
Джеджун понятия не имел, что это значило для Юнхо — очередной этап борьбы за спасение утопающих, воспоминания молодости, еще какие тараканы в голове; для него все свелось к чувству безопасности. Ему уже лет не сто не было так спокойно. «Эффект Юнхо» нисколько не изменился с годами. Пару раз их пихнули, раза три попытались протиснуться мимо, но никаких выкриков в спину или косых взглядов. Старушка Европа давно плевать хотела, кто с кем спит и спит ли вообще, гораздо больше ее занимал очередной экономический кризис и борьба за права выдуманных меньшинств. Джеджуну в этом плане всегда больше нравилась Америка или Япония, Европа казалась ему слишком скучной, слишком чопорной, чтобы прожить там остаток жизни, а вот Юнхо на удивление вписался в неторопливый ритм.  
— Синьор Чон, синьор Чон, — девочка-подросток подбежала к ним на площади перед огромным собором — Джеджун сразу же забыл его название — и, не стесняясь, повисла на шее у Юнхо, продолжая быстро трещать на итальянском. Большинство корейских рэперов просто умерли бы от зависти, им такое количество слов в минуту даже не снилось.  
Вслед за девочкой к ним подошла вся ее семейка — мама, папа, брат (ну, или тетя, дядя, кузен, неважно) — и загалдели вчетвером. Теперь уже Джеджун попытался отдернуть руку, чтобы не портить Юнхо репутацию, но тот с силой сжал его ладонь, провел большим пальцем по костяшкам — то ли успокаивая, то ли уговаривая потерпеть. Так они стояли в окружении итальянской семьи, которой явно гораздо больше нравилось говорить самой, чем слушать других. За весь разговор Юнхо вставал от силы пару реплик.  
Неудивительно, что оба выдохнули с облегчением, когда итальянцы нашли другой объект, чтобы почесать языки.  
— Моя ученица, — коротко пояснил Юнхо, отвечая на незаданный вопрос.  
— Что ты преподаешь? Корейский для идиотов?  
— Танцы. Всего лишь танцы. Хотя твое предложение звучит интересно, я подумаю над ним на досуге.  
— Конечно, танцы. Как я мог сомневаться.  
— Ну, должен же я был чему-то научиться за эти годы. Так вот, собор Санта Мария дель Фиоре является пятым по величине в Европе…— занудным голосом гида продолжил Юнхо.  
— Честное слово, меня это не интересует. Я же не японец, — вздохнул Джеджун и огляделся по сторонам. Бутик «Эрмини» в переулке выглядел крайне привлекательно. Гораздо привлекательнее каменной махины, пусть даже всего лишь пятой по величине.  
— Действительно, ты же без фотоаппарата. Но вы азиаты, все такие похожие.  
— Подожди, подожди, у тебя появилось чувство юмора? Кто ты, и что ты сделал с Юнхо?  
В первый раз с момента приезда Джеджун по-настоящему рассмеялся, чувствуя, как его начинает отпускать напряжение последних месяцев. Впрочем, он все еще думал, что поездка во Флоренцию — не самая удачная мысль в его жизни. С удачными мыслями ему вообще не очень везло.

Разумеется, через пару дней они безобразно напились вместе. Наверное, если ты кореец, это записано у тебя на подкорке — нажрись, и сразу полегчает. Ложь, такая же глупая, как сказки о вечной любви, но в которую хочется верить.  
После бары бутылок соджу, купленных в корейском магазинчике, потому что кто же пьет итальянское вино в Италии, Джеджун бесцеремонно закинул ноги на колени Юнхо. Последние несколько лет ему вовсе не требовалось обниматься по пьяни, не так как в юности, но, скорее всего, сработал инстинкт. Видишь Юнхо — обними Юнхо. Некоторые привычки не желают умирать.  
Поначалу Юнхо удивленно на него покосился, но не отодвинулся, а после третьей бутылки окончательно перестал зажиматься. Это как одна бесконечная сигарета на двоих — затянулся и никак не можешь выдохнуть дым. Сравнение, по правде говоря, дурацкое, только Джеджун никак не мог подобрать ничего поизящнее. Одна сигарета, одна кровать, одна жизнь — а потом ты понимаешь, что он предпочитает «Мальборо Лайтс» «Кенту», и на этом общие затяжки заканчиваются.  
В ушах у Джеджуна шумело, комната медленно качалась перед глазами, ноги у Юнхо были не просто горячими — обжигающими, вероятно, поэтому ему показалось естественным потянуться за поцелуем. Все те же старые привычки.  
Юнхо не дернулся, не оттолкнул его, просто плотно стиснул губы, удачно прикидываясь куклой. С кем-то другим этот трюк прошел бы под бурные аплодисменты, но не с Джеджуном. Может измениться многое — только не точки, на которые можно надавить, чтобы добиться реакции.  
Джеджун осторожно провел ладонями по животу, слегка царапая кожу, прикусил мочку уха, а потом погладил костяшками пальцев по шее, заставляя Юнхо запрокинуть голову.  
— Прекрати, — как всегда, приказ, больше похожий на просьбу не останавливаться.  
— Почему? — Джеджун стиснул его бедрами, нетерпеливо дернул воротник рубашки. Пуговица отскочила куда-то на пол.  
— А зачем?  
Юнхо перехватил его запястья — не сильно, но достаточно крепко, отвернул голову в сторону.  
— Ты вернешься в Сеул, я останусь во Флоренции. Не верю, что тебе секса не хватает.  
— Умеешь ты изгадить момент, — фыркнул Джеджун, сползая с его колен. — Просто в память о прошлом.  
— У тебя все всегда просто.  
— А у тебя слишком сложно.  
Джеджун покачал остатками соджу в бутылке.  
— Почему ты развелся с женой?  
Он ждал этого вопроса, и все же удар оказался неожиданно болезненным.  
— Заебала. Тебя устроит такой ответ? Она меня за-е-ба-ла. Вечное нытье, вечные претензии, вечное «оппа-а-а-а-а-а, ты так мало времени проводишь со мной». Четыре года. Спасибо, хватит.  
Джеджун вскочил и зашагал по комнате.  
— Я же не спрашиваю, чем ты так достал свою, как ее, Франческу, что она аж в Австралию умотала.  
— Спроси.  
Юнхо закрыл глаза и сжал ладони в замок, так что пальца побелели. Губы у него — явно невольно — изогнулись в горькой, как дешевое пиво, улыбке.  
— Потому что ты мудак? — вежливо поинтересовался Джеджун. — Потому что от тебя даже святая свалит через пару лет?  
— Ты прав. Именно поэтому.  
Джеджун знал, что сейчас со всей силы бьет по незащищенному животу, что так поступать нельзя, но не мог удержаться. Это как во время концерта — сначала ты разогреваешь толпу, а потом уже она несет тебя: на кураже, эмоциях, любви и ненависти.  
— Я знаю, что я прав. В конце концов, мы с ней были в одной лодке. Выбрали не того мужчину, чтобы влюбиться.  
Медленно, очень медленно, Юнхо провел ладонью по лицу — словно хотел стереть то ли морщины, то ли себя с поверхности земли.  
— Извини.  
Джеджун услышал, как дрогнул его голос. В этот раз — без всякой наигранности. Ему действительно стало стыдно. Есть вещи, которые нельзя говорить.  
— За что извини, я же сказал, что ты прав.  
— Я могу быть редкостной сукой.  
— Можешь, — вздохнул Юнхо. — Мы все можем.  
— Ну, и раз уж у нас вечер откровений, — Джеджун неловко попытался перевести разговор, одного извинения более чем достаточно, — с какого хрена ты пригласил меня в Италию?  
— Вероятно, потому что я мазохист, — хмыкнул Юнхо. — Чанмин сказал, что тебе необходима смена обстановки. Я позвонил, ты не отказался, конец истории.  
Джеджун прикусил губу.  
— Я не знал, что в с Чанмином все еще общаетесь.  
— Никогда не переставали.  
— А, — он вспомнил, как пару лет назад звонил Чанмину, чтобы выяснить, куда пропал Юнхо (на Джеджуна иногда накатывала неуместная сентиментальность), и тот сказал, что понятия не имеет. Хитрый маленький лжец.  
Хотя в этот раз Чанмин оказался прав — ему действительно было необходимо уехать из Кореи. Подальше от пронырливых журналисток, от бестактных вопросов, телефонных звонков Минхи.  
Наверное, встречаться с Юнхо было не лучшим решением. Они так и не научились не ходить по болевым точкам друг друга. Точнее, не научился Джеджун.  
Юнхо поднялся с дивана, покачнулся, а потом шагнул к нему и вцепился в плечи. На секунду Джеджуну показалось, что его сейчас ударят. Но вместо этого Юнхо осторожно обвел кончиками пальцев его скулы — он иногда так делал перед выступлением, успокаивая их обоих, — а затем поцеловал в нос.  
— Пойдем спать, хён. Секс по пьяни — самое тупое, что бывает в этой жизни, я проверял. Мы оба проверяли.  
Лучше бы Юнхо ударил, честное слово. От незаслуженно нежного прикосновения и полушутливого «хён» в животе у Джеджуна что-то сладко оборвалась.  
Проклятый «эффект Юнхо», все тот же проклятый эффект.  
Вместо ответа Джеджун опять потянулся к его рту, и в этот раз Юнхо на поцелуй ответил. Они старались не трогать друг друга руками — соприкасались только их губы, без страсти, без похоти, поцелуй чуть глубже, чем дружеский, самую малость.  
— Пойти спать, донсэн, — пробормотал Джеджун, когда они наконец перестали целоваться, — самая прекрасная идея из всех, что я слышал от тебя.  
Юнхо только самодовольно улыбнулся.  
В эту ночь Джеджун никак не мог заснуть — слишком мало выпил, чтобы отрубиться, слишком много, чтобы его не подташнивало. Да еще и этот прыжок с головой в прошлое. По правде говоря, он ожидал чего-то подобного, когда летел во Флоренцию. Они с Юнхо действительно странно действовали друг на друга. С годами, как оказалось, ничего не изменилось.  
Джеджун поправил поудобнее подушку, отмахнулся от назойливого комара и неожиданно для самого себя рассмеялся. Если фанатки ЮнДже остались в этом мире, они были бы в восторге.

 

Следующие несколько дней сплелись в странный танец из недомолвок, уверток и осторожных касаний. Со стороны они явно казались незнакомцами, случайно очутившимися под одной крышей. Никаких «а помнишь», никаких «а тогда мы вместе…» Не то чтобы Джеджун пытался узнать Юнхо заново, он и так понимал, что тот сильно изменился, просто ему больше не хотелось вспоминать и сравнивать. А Юнхо то ли решил сыграть по новым правилам, то ли сам пришел к таким же выводам. Спрашивать откровенно не хотелось.  
Их жизнь быстро скатилась в рутинную колею — завтрак в кафе через дорогу, обед или дома, или в китайском ресторанчике в соседнем квартале, ужин в итальянском на той же улице, вечером фильмы или дурацкие передачи по телевизору, в которых Джеджун не понимал ни слова.  
В юности он больше всего боялся именно такой бытовухи, когда точно знаешь, что будет завтра, послезавтра и через неделю. Большую часть своей жизни он от нее бегал, а оказалось, что все не так страшно. Порой Джеджун думал, что все дело в правильном человеке рядом — одна мысль о подобной скуке вместе с Минхи вызывала у него приступ тошноты, — но довольно быстро отгонял от себя такие размышления. Юнхо был прав в тот вечер — нет смысла входить одну и ту же реку дважды, только воды нахлебаешься.  
Но к концу недели Джеджуну это окончательно осточертело. Не рутина — в ней, в самом деле, таилась своя прелесть, а отношения, что на отношения, даже слегка приятельские, походили с большой натяжкой. Ну, правда, очень сложно человеку, с которым вы лет пятнадцать назад трахались практически под каждым кустом, говорить «какая чудесная погода» или «прекрасный фильм, очень достоверная игра актеров». Выглядит чуть ли не тупее, чем секс по пьяни.  
Именно поэтому вечером он не пил ничего крепче кофе, да и того всего лишь пару чашек. Зная Юнхо, тот мог с легкостью заявить, что у Джеджуна кофеиновое отравление. По большому счету, он понимал, он все еще понимал, что у них не то что будущего, у них и настоящего-то нет, одно сплошное прошлое. Но между «понимать» и «не делать» у Джеджуна всегда лежала огромная пропасть.  
— Подвинься, мне неудобно, — он толкнул Юнхо локтем, отодвигая его к краю, а сам бесцеремонно развалился на диване, устроив голову на коленях у Юнхо. Тот только вздохнул, но возражать не стал, вместо этого почти машинально запустив пальцы в волосы Джеджуна.  
Несколько минут они так и провели в тишине, не обращая внимания на закончившийся фильм, пока наконец Юнхо осторожно не поинтересовался:  
— Тебе-то это зачем?  
Да уж, с незаметными маневрами у Джеджуна всегда было плохо.  
Он пожал плечами в ответ.  
— Ты сам сказал, что я тебя больше не знаю. Вот и познакомимся.  
— Через постель? Нет, способ, конечно, хороший…  
— Отличный, — мрачно процедил Джеджун.  
Если бы существовал приз за убийство желания поебаться, Юнхо бы его получал каждый год без вопросов.  
Джеджун сел на диване, поправляя растрепанную прическу. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось кого-нибудь прикончить, желательно урода рядом, и выпить.  
— Я мудак? — Юнхо положил подбородок ему на плечо.  
— Ты — мудак, — с радостью подтвердил Джеджун. — Ты мудак, я сука, мы с тобой практически идеальная пара, жаль фанатки не знают, почему. И если ты скажешь «извини», я все же запущу этой вазой на окне тебе в голову.  
Юнхо только развел руками, слабо улыбаясь.  
Ничего с годами не меняется, сколько не ври себе. Можно делать вид, что ты изменился, можно в это искренне верить, но привычка дуть на воду у повзрослевшего Юнхо никуда не делась.  
Джеджун покосился на вазу — она и в самом деле выглядела крайне заманчиво, — а затем решительно толкнул Юнхо в грудь.  
— Раз уж у меня сегодня и всегда роль суки, я буду вести себя именно так. Раздевайся.  
Юнхо ошарашено открыл рот, что-то промычал, потом рот захлопнул и неуверенно потянул с себя футболку.  
Прямо юная дева на первом свидании. Только румянца на щеках не хватает.  
— Давай, давай быстрее, — Джеджун и сам не очень представлял, зачем это делает, обычно на отказ он разворачивался и уходил, но сейчас ему было слишком интересно, чтобы просто так остановиться.  
Хорошее слово «интересно». Многозначное.  
— Если ты не заткнешься, то я…  
— Что? Убежишь с криками «насилуют», расскажешь, почему нам не стоит трахаться, разрыдаешься? Что ты сделаешь, до-ро-гой?  
Джеджун с силой пропихнул колено между ног Юнхо, вынуждая того прислониться к стене. Он прижался губами к бьющейся на шее ниточке пульса, расстегнул ремень на джинсах, потом провел ногтями по ребрам, зная, что останутся следы.  
Юнхо выгнулся навстречу, ударился головой о стену и тихо зашипел — то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия, Джеджун не стал разбираться.  
Вместо утешения он ласково лизнул нижнюю губу Юнхо и поцеловал, запуская пальцы в жесткие волосы. Он понятия не имел, сколько они так простояли, просто целуясь, пока наконец Юнхо не накрыл ладонями его ягодицы, прижимая к себе.  
До кровати и даже до дивана они в итоге так и не добрались. Наверное, в их возрасте уже не пристало трахаться на полу, путаясь в руках и ногах, оставляя друг на друге болезненные укусы и засосы, не целуя — выцарапывая на теле память о сегодняшней ночи.  
— Смазка, — выдохнул Джеджун, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
— Просто классика жанра, — фыркнул тот, вытирая тыльной стороны ладони пот со лба. — Любой крем, любовь моя.  
— Угу, от ожогов и порезов отлично просто подойдет, только не ной потом.  
— Не моему же члену страдать.  
— Какой дебильный постельный разговор, — пробурчал Джеджун, возвращаясь с пакетиком смазки из комнаты — хорошо, что он не постирал джинсы. — Нас бы выгнали из яойной манги.  
— Из порнухи, прямо скажем, тоже, — заржал Юнхо, дергая его за руку и роняя на себя.  
— Учти, дорогой, через два часа сверху будешь ты, и жалобы на старость не принимаются, я просто добрый сегодня.  
— Ты уж разберись, ты добрый или сука.  
— Я добрая сука, — ласково улыбнулся Джеджун, загоняя сразу три пальца.— Скажи спасибо, что не принес кактус.  
— Спаси…ох, давно это было, — поморщился от боли Юнхо, закусывая губы.  
— Прости, ладно, прости, буду аккуратнее, — Джеджун нежно поцеловал его в висок. — Но ты и святого доведешь.  
Он осторожно начал растягивать Юнхо, стараясь больше не вымещать накопившееся зло. Да здравствует мужская анатомия, волшебная простата и умелые руки — через пару минут тот уже стонал и выгибался навстречу.  
Джеджун медленно толкнулся в Юнхо, продолжая сцеловывать капли пота у того со лба и шептать ласковую, успокаивающую ерунду. В другой позе было бы проще, но ему так хотелось заново изучить это лицо — каждый миллиметр, каждую новую морщинку. Он так внимательно всматривался в складку у переносицы, в выражение глаз, что пропустил момент, когда Юнхо окончательно расслабился.  
— Давай уже, не фарфоровую куклу трахаешь, — он вскинул бедра навстречу Джеджуну и совсем не нежно укусил его за плечо, чтобы заглушить собственный крик.  
— Не куклу, — согласился Джеджун, обхватив ладонью его член. — Куклы, блядь, лежат тихо.  
Давным-давно они несколько раз пытались подгадать момент, чтобы кончить одновременно. Но у них ни разу не вышло, впрочем, как и сейчас. Первым оргазм накрыл Юнхо, и от одного вида белых капель на все еще подтянутом животе не выдержал Джеджун.  
— Сигареты, — минут через пять Юнхо сел, болезненно морщась. — Сигареты и душ.  
— У меня два вопроса, — Джеджун машинально провел ладонью по его бедру, еще больше размазывая сперму. — Ты куришь? И где мой второй раунд?

В крошечном флорентийском аэропорту найти место для укромного поцелуя оказалось совершенно невыполнимой миссией. А Джеджун, несмотря на всю европейскую толерантность, все еще не был готов публично демонстрировать чувства. Он и с Минхи-то при людях не целовался. Так что пришлось просто держаться за руки.  
— Ты же приедешь в Сеул? — в седьмой раз спросил он, теребя край рубашки Юнхо и стараясь не смотреть тому в глаза. — Ты обещал.  
— Я приеду, — вымученно улыбнулся Юнхо. — Закончу учебный год и приеду. Правда, не знаю зачем.  
— Во-первых, там есть я. Во-вторых, я знаю, где ты живешь, — Джеджун сильно сжал его пальцы. — И ты правильно понял, это угроза.  
— Твой рейс, — Юнхо подтолкнул его в спину. — Я обещал.  
Джеджуну на пару секунд захотелось сказать, что гори Корея синим пламенем, что он останется, что… Но все эти слова казались такими пошлыми и неуместными, что он проглотил их вместе с комком в горле и, беззаботно махнув рукой на прощание, направился к стойке регистрации.  
Самолет качнулся и плавно начал набирать высоту.  
«Ты обещал», — подумал Джеджун, утыкаясь лбом в холодное стекло. Флоренция медленно расплывалась перед его глазами.


End file.
